


Afternoon at the Movies

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Gundam Wing, Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Spencer's snark gets him into trouble.





	Afternoon at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rynia in the Spencer xover meme.

"And people say _I_ look like a girl," Spencer muttered to Ryan, who snickered. It was funny until girl-boy's companion turned his head sharply and narrowed his eyes at Spencer. Spencer was pretty sure the two guys were way, _way_ too far away to have heard, and yet, the boy's expression indicated that he had heard. Also, that he hadn't taken particularly well to Spencer's droll remark.

The guy started to make his way over and Ryan said, "Um, shit?"

Spencer said, "I wasn't talking about you," which okay, probably wasn't the most clever response to the situation.

Luckily, the guy Spencer totally was insulting catches up to Crazy Boy, inserts himself right in between said psycho and Spencer and says, "Whoa, hey, 'Fei, no killing of the local wildlife, yeah?"

"He said you looked like a girl."

Savior Boy grinned. It wasn't, so far as Spencer was concerned, all that reassuring an expression. "Yeah, well, I kinda do. Plus, like he's got room to talk."

Spencer frowned. He wasn't the one with a fucking five-plait braid, okay? Savior smiled at him and then turned back to the 'Fei guy. "C'mon, let's--"

Spencer, without any real permission from his brain, found his mouth saying, "No, um, look, let me buy you a popcorn, or something." They were all in the concession line anyway. Or they had been, until 'Fei had decided his time was better spent killing Spencer.

"Large?" Savior asked, one eyebrow raising expectantly.

"Duo," 'Fei growled.

"Hush, free popcorn," Evidently Duo batted away 'Fei's warning.

Spencer laughed, he couldn't help it. He said, "I'm sorry, I'm Spencer and I'm-- Okay, I generally am that much of a bitch, but usually I do it out of people's hearing range."

"Yeah, 'Fei has supersonic hearing. We have to be careful to keep him away from dog whistles."

'Fei yanked at Duo's braid and Duo didn't even wince, just twisted into the pull and kissed him, right where everyone could see. Spencer knew his eyes probably went a little wide. Next to him, he could hear the hitch in Ryan's breath. Duo emerged from the kiss with a grin and even 'Fei's expression had softened a bit. Duo said, "Oh, fuck, where the hell are my manners? I'm Duo, and this is Wufei, he let's me call him 'Fei, but only because he knows I'll steal parts from his, erm, car if I don't get my way."

Spencer nodded his head like this made some sort of sense. "Wise of him."

Wufei shook his head and snorted, "Baka," but he didn't contradict what Duo had said.

Spencer said, "Lemme get you that popcorn."

Duo said, "Yeah, and if we're going to the same movie, maybe we could share."

Spencer thought about the way Duo's lips had looked pressed to Wufei's, about the way salt and oil stuck to a person's lips, the way someone's hand could accidentally brush against somebody else's in an extra large bag of theater popcorn. "Yeah, maybe," Spencer said, and his voice was perhaps a little bit lower than it generally registered.

Duo smiled and Spencer saw all the ways he really, really didn't look so much like a girl.


End file.
